Journey to Sapphire Sea (part 5)
Recap from last part: The group meets Mimmy the Vivillon, who gives them shelter for the night. The next day, the group goes for a swim, except Rocky, who felt something funny on the rocks.... Crabby (Snap!) (Rocky eyes widen and he jumps up in the air) Rocky: YEEEOOOWWW!!! (He lands in the water and starts to runs around) (On his tail... is a crab pinching his tail) Marshall: Rocky, why is there a crab on your tail! Rocky: I don't know, but get it off! Get it off! Owowowowowowowow! Penelope: *Arf* Handy Glove! (Her handy glove appears) (Rocky stops running and Penelope tries to make the crab let go, but the crab was stronger than the handy glove) Rocky: Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go! Lanai: *clicks her tongue in a rhythm* (The crab lets go of Rocky's tail) (Rocky blows on his tail where the crab pinched him) (The crab snaps his pinchers in a rhythm) Lanai: *clicks her tongue in a different rhythm* (The crab swims away) Rosie: Way to go, Lanai! Skye: Yeah. You got the crab off him. Rocky: What did you say? Lanai: *Clicks her tongue* Rocky: Which means? Lanai: "Let go". Rocky: Oh, I knew that. And uh.... thanks. Lanai: Welcome! *laughs* (She does a backflip into the water) Now which water path? (There's a fork in the river, with 4 different paths, not including the path they came down on) Skye: Uh... Lanai: Don't worry, friend. Lanai will check. (She swims off) Be back soooon! Sea Monster Attack (But swimming along the path they came from, the Sea Monster swims towards the group) (Gray clouds surround the sky and it starts to rain) Rocky: Oh, great. More rain. *sigh* Nothing can make my day any worse.... (Suddenly, the Sea Monster jumps out of the water) EXCEPT FOR THAT!! Group: *Screams* Rosie: Quick! We have to get away from the water as fast as we can! (Everyone quickly heads to shore) (Up on the cliff, lighting strikes an old tree and falls down to the ground) (The Sea Monster opens his mouth wide ready to eat the group) (But the old tree lands on his head and he's knocked out) In the log! Hurry! (The group quickly swims into the inside the log) Log Hide N Seek (Everything gets really quiet) Zuma: It's 'weally' quiet out there. Chase: I'll check it out. (Rubble stops him) Rubble: No Chase. That thing could be waiting outside for us. We just have to stay inside this log and-- (Suddenly the log rises up) (It turns out, the Sea Monster has grabbed the log with his teeth) (He's about to crunch it up) Rosie: I won't let this guy have us for dinner! (She runs over to the side of the log and fires a Flamethrower at the Sea Monster's snout) Sea Monster: *Groans painfully* (He tosses the log a far distance, closer to the shore) Lilac: Nice move, gal! Rosie: Thanks, but we got to get back to shore still! Quick! Use your paws! (The pups quickly paddle with their paws, but the Sea Monster swims closer, and closer, and closer towards them) (He gets close enough and opens his mouth wide) Lanai to the Rescue (Suddenly, out of the water jumps Lanai) (She lands on top of the Sea Monster's mouth, closing it) (The closing makes a strong wave, pushing the log to shore) (The Sea Monster knocks Lanai off him and she lands on the water) (Lanai quickly swims away and dodges his attacks) (She looks out towards the shore) (The group, especially Rosie, is looking fearfully at her) (Lanai realizes what she has to do) Lanai: Good-bye, friends..... (The Sea Monster rises out the water) (She gives him a raspberry then jumps up and whacks him with her flippers) Sea Monster: *Roars* (Lanai swims off as the Sea Monster chases her) (Back at shore) Rosie: Lanai! Don't do it! He'll eat you for sure! Lanai! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *echoes* (They all watch as Lanai and the Sea Monster disappear down one of the river paths) (sniffles) Lanai.... (The screen goes black) {To Be Continued} (click here for last part) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies